Sparkles
by Jeffrey-Sauce-Animal-House
Summary: Sorry for reposting there was a problem with the site. First fic! EO! Their lips met for the first time and they sighed with contentment, brilliant sparks flying between the two lonely souls.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fanfiction! I know it starts out E/K but don't worry it'll end up as EO! And I don't have the whole story planned out yet so leave me a review if you have ann idea for what I should do next. Okay, so, chapter 1.

**Chapter 1- The Divorce  
><strong>

Elliot sighed deeply as he walked into the house after another long hard day of work at SVU. He and his partner, Olivia had spent the entire day trying to find a rapist who was hunting for brown-haired women all over the city. Elliot was worried that Olivia could become his victim but Olivia had refused a protective detail, she was just stubborn like that. That was one of the reasons that he cared about her so much.

"Hi, El," his wife, Kathy, said as Elliot walked inside. "Where've you been? It's late and I wanted us to go to dinner tonight with the kids."

He sighed again. "Kathy, I'm really not in the mood I had a hard day at work."

Kathy groaned. "Why is your work always so much more important than your family? You need to spend some time with us, Elliot!"

Kathy just didn't understand how important his work was. Elliot really cared about all the victims and Olivia was an amazing partner who he cared about to. She always talked about him spending more time with her but Elliot was starting to like her less and less. She was always complaining about how much he worked and how much time he spent with Olivia. Yeah he and Kathy were married, but that didn't mean he could think and sometimes fantasize about another women right?

He felt bad thinking about his partner like that. She would never return any of his feelings and he shouldn't think about her like that because he was married. But he didn't even like Kathy that much anymore and the kids didn't either. She was so mean to them and they were complaining about it too.

"Elliot you're not even listening to me! Elliot!"

He blinked, looking up at Kathy who was now glaring at him and waving a hand in front of his face. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about work."

She huffed angrily and stomped away. "You know what, Elliot!" she cried. "You're always so obsessed with your work and Olivia! I can't stand it anymore! If you're in love with her why don't you just say so!"

"Kathy, I never said that I-"

"No! It's so obvious that you're in love with her so you know what! Either you don't spend anymore time with your lover bitch or I'm getting a divorce!"

Elliot couldn't believe that she was saying this to him! How could she try and make him chose between Olivia and her? "Kathy I can't-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed pushing him towards the door and throwing his clothes at him. "I'M GETTING A DIVORCE!"

"Wait Kathy!" he cried. "Wait no! Im' sorry I-"

"And I'm taking custody of the kids! Get out of here!" she pushed him outside, slamming and locking the door afterwards.

Stunned and near tears, Elliot turned he didn't know what to do. He had to go there. He could only go to her apartment. She would help him right now.

EOEOEO

Olivia sighed as she sat down on her couch and tried to not cry. Elliot was always talking about Kathy at work and how they were having problems. Yeah she tried to be supportive but she'd always hated Elliot's wife. Kathy was so mean to Elliot and El didn't do anything to deserve it. She did have some feeling for Elliot but as long as he was married she couldn't do anything about it but Kathy was so wrong for Elliot.

She couldn't help but picture him at work, how amazing he looked and how passoinate he was about catching perps. She cared about him so much and couldn't stand to see Kathy hurting him anymore.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she got up and walked over to where her door was with a hand on her gun because it was late and it could be a rapist or someone dangerous- but it was Elliot.

"Elliot?" she asked in surprise. He nodded brokenly, tears shining in his clear, dark blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Kathy threw me out," he said softly. "She wants a divorce."

AN: So what do you think? I got that thing where Kathy told El not to see Olivia anymore (I know, how mean, right?) from the Friends episode where Emily told Ross not to see Rachael anymore. So anyway is it good? Will Elliot and Olivia realize their feelings for each other? Review to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god thanks so much for reviewing! Sorry I can't thank you guys with a mention. Something's wrong with the site and I can't actually see the reviews, I just see the little number telling three people cared enough to review! So thanks! Well, here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2- Feelings**

Olivia stared at Elliot in amazement. "Oh my god, El!" she gasped. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, all the way thoughts running wild. _How could Kathy do this to him? Oh my god what if she's cheating on him! I can't believe this! _"Elliot what happened? Why does Kathy want a divorce?"

He shook his head weakly and leaned into her embrace. " She accused me of having an affair with you. I can't believe she would do that. She… she threatened to take the kids and I can't do this, Liv!" Elliot didn't want to tell Olivia that Kathy had given him a choice between his marriage and Olivia. He didn't want to make Olivia feel like the divorce was all her fault because it wasn't. He just didn't love Kathy and Kathy was so mean to the kids and treated him and Olivia like dirt.

"Oh I'm so sorry Elliot!" she cried. "I can't believe she would accuse you of that! Did you tell her we weren't! I… I'll even tell her that if it would help!" Olivia's heart broke as she said those words; she didn't want to help Elliot get back with that tramp. But she shouldn't let her feelings be involved at all in this; if Elliot was happy with her then she should try and make him happy.

But Kathy made him miserable! He shouldn't go back with her. "No, Livvie, don't do that," Elliot said quickly. Olivia blushed because she always liked it when Elliot called her Livvie, but she would never let anybody else do it. "I don't want to put you through that."

Olivia smiled. He was so protective of her. "Well, you can stay here tonight. There's no way you're going back home now. We can talk to Casey tomorrow so she can be you'e really good divorce attorney. You'll get full custody of the kids once that judge sees how mean Kathy is and Casey will make sure that bitch doesn't' get any money out of you.

Elliot sniffed and nodded weakly. "Thanks, Liv."

Smiling at him, Olivia glanced at the clock before standing up and leading him towards her bedroom. "Now, it's late, El. We can talk more about this tomorrow. Right now, you need to get some rest. You can't deal with Kathy on no sleep!"

He laughed sadly and shrugged. "You're probably right."

"Okay, now, you take the bed. I can sleep on the couch."

Elliot immediately shook his head. "No, Livvie, I'm not going to make you do that. I'm a gentlemen and you won't sleep on the couch."

She blushed and chuckled in embarrasment. "Oh, Elliot, that's so sweet! But wait, no, that's not right. You're going through something terrible and I'm going to help you as much as I can. You go in and sleep on my bed tonight, okay?"

Elliot hesitated, but when he saw she was not going to back down, he gave in. "Alright. Thanks, Livvie."

She laughed. "You know, you'er the only one who can get away with calling me that."

He laughed too. "You know it."

Olivia led him back towards her bedroom and smiled at him, taken in by the expression in his deep blue eyes. He was no longer a married man. He was so handsome and sweet and right now, he was hurting. She couldn't help herself; he looked so irresistible…

Elliot looked at Olivia. Was it just because his wife had just thrown him out of the house that Olivia was suddenly more beautiful than usual? And that was saying alot, she was drop dead gorgeous most of the time. He stared at her perfectly tanned, heart-shaped face… into those sweet, chocolate orbs…

Their lips met in a tangle of passion, of suppressed feelings. Sparks flew between them, revealing their powerful love, as bright as a rainbow, as brilliant as sparkling fireworks. Without thinking, they continued kissing, and then Elliot's hand were ripping off her shirt. She pulled off his and found herself admiring his abs before he picked her up and deposited her gently on the bed. They continued to make love that night and he was just so gentle with her and neither one was thinking.

But after they had finished and Elliot had given her a good night kiss, Olivia realized what they had just done. Oh no! She had just slept with her partner- they would have to split up at work! And besides, she and Elliot weren't even dating. And in this thoughtless act of satisfying her physical needs, she'd just ruined her friendship with the most important man in her life. Elliot was Catholic and his wife had only just left him; what was wrong with her?

Crying silently as she rolled out of bed, Olivia quickly got dressed and didn't care that her outfit didn't go together, she had more important things to worry about. She had just ruined her friendship with Elliot. Still crying, Olivia walked quickly to the door and left, hardly able to believe what she'd just done.

A/N: Yeah I hate EO stories where everything's just good from the get-go! Yeah I know it'd be a little unrealistic for them to have sex right away but Elliot was emotional and neither one was really thinking straight. Besides, they obviously love each other. Don't worry though I'm throwing in alot more twists along the way! Review so I know what you guys want me to do with this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reviewing! Oh my god I just watched Fault again! Elliot and Olivia are so in love they just need to kiss already! GAH! Come on, Dick Wolf, come on!

**Chapter 3- Hectic days  
><strong>

Olivia hurried into the prescient, wiping the torrents of tears off her cheeks. She was so miserable. She'd slept with Elliot and now he'd probably never speak to her again.

Fin noticed her standing, distraught, in the doorway and rushed over. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" he gasped, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her inside.

"I… I…" she hiccuped, wiping away more tears. "Elliot and I…"

"Its okay, baby girl. It's okay." Fin led her towards her desk, where she broke down into sobs and tried to hide it, but nothing was working.

"I'm so sorry! I can't say anything, I just can't!" she cried. Olivia didn't want to say what had happened because she was so ashamed of it. And besides, if IAB was listening, Elliot could get in trouble.

"Liv, you can tell me anything! I'll protect you!" Fin promised, and Olivia sighed and leaned her head against her chest.

"Fin, I… I… E- El and I- he came over to my house and K- Kathy's divorcing him."

"What?" Fin gasped. "That bitch! She's cheating on him right?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," she sniffled. "But Elliot came over and I said he could stay with me, and… and we kissed, and th- then w- we… we s-slept togehter!" Olivia cried. "A- and if C-Cregan finds out, El c-could l- lose his job, and I d-don't want h-him to go through that!"

"Oh, it's alright, baby girl," Fin said as he stroked her hair. "El won't loose his job. You know the Cap'n loves you both- you're like his kids. And about El- do you love him? Cause everyone thinks you do, girl."

"What? E- everybody think I love him?"

"Not just you, girl! We all think he loves you too!" Fin said, wrapping an arm around her shuolders and smiling at her brightly.

Olivia straightened up and smiled too. "Really? Well, I… I mean, I don't know if-"

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU WHORE!"

Olivia and Fin both looked up in surprise to see Kathy stomping into the precinct. Confused but enraged by the site of her, Olivia jumped to her feet and was about to yell at her for being so cruel to Elliot and throw her out when Kathy hit her. "YOU RUINED MY MARRIAGE HOW COULD YOU!" KAthy screamed before hitting her again, this time forcing Olivia to the ground. Then she started kicking Olivia in the stomach over and over again until Fin pulled her off.

"Kathy, you're under arrest for assault of a police officer-",

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THAT WHORE NEEDS TO PAY!" Kathy shouted as Fin dragged her away towards another officer standing near the edge of the scene. "Take her to jail," Fin ordered. "She just assaulted a police officer."

The young rookie nodded and pulled the still screaming Kathy out of the squad room. Fin then hurried over to Olivia and asked, "You okay, baby?"

Shaking her head, Olivia turned and ran towards the crib, tears streaming down her cheeks. Fin was about to go after her when Elliot hurried into the squad room.

"Fin!" he shouted. "Have you seen Olivia?"

Fin nodded worriedly. "Yeah, man, she came down by here a couple minutes ago. She told me what happened between you guys, but then Kathy showed up and started hitting her! I arrested Kathy and she's in jail now, man-"

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot gasped in horror. "Is shoe okay? Please tell me she's okay!"

"Naw, man, she's really shaken up. She ran up to the crib as soon as I asked her if she was alright- go be with her, man, she needs ya."

Elliot turned and hurried up to the crib where Olivia was sitting on a bunk and sobbing. "Livvie!" he gasped in horror, hurrying to her side. "Oh my god are you okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah I… I think so. But its just something Kathy said… she sa- said that I r- ruined your marriage."

Elliot was horrified that Kathy could ever even say something like that to Olivia. "Liv no! No of course not! You didn't ruin my marriage! Kathy did that. I don't love her, I never did. Liv, I'm so sorry she said that to you." Olivia finally turned to smile at him, revealing her split lip. "Om my god Livvie your'e bleeding!" Elliot gasped, reaching up tenderly to wipe the blood from her tear-stained face. "I'm so sorry Kathy did that to you!"

"It's not your fault, El," Olivia said with a tiny smile. "El… what we did last night… I'm so sorry for panikcing and leaving like I did. I just go so worried that you would get in trouble at work."

Grabbing her hands passionately and saying tenderly, Elliot said, "Livvie, it doesn't matter if I get in trouble at work- I'd do it for you."

Olivia blushed and stared at him in awe. "You'd… you'd do that for me?"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Elliot began tracing circles into her back as he met her chocolate brown eyes and said softly, "Of course I would, Olivia. I… I lov-"

"You guys?" Elliot and Olivia both turned around to see Fin standing in the doorway in the crib. "Liv, El, you need to get down to the squad room."

"What's going on?" Elliot asked and squeezed Olivia protectively.

"Well Kathy passed out on the way to prison. She's on her way to the hospital and the doctor says that you should get down there El."

"What! No!" Elliot exclaimed. "After what she did to Livvie? I'm not going to the hospital for-"

"El it seems pretty serious," Olivia said urgently. "Maybe you should go. I'll go with you too."

"After what she did to you? Livvie are you sure-"

She nodded. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, El, let's go. I'm sure it's nothing." Olivia was really doing this because, while she didn't want Kathy to die, she didn't want to keep talking about this with Elliot. What had happened was so embarrassing and she should never have done that with Elliot. So soon after Kathy had left him and everything- and it could ruin their friendship… maybe this was what they needed to just forget about what had happened between them.

Elliot sighed, finally deciding. "Okay, let's go."

AN: Sorry for not having this up sooner! Middle school is HARD!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elliot hurried into the hospital, Olivia and Fin behind him. "I'm looking for Kathy Stabler," he said to a doctor, hating himself for using his last name attached to hers, but it would be quicker than explaining the current situation.

"Oh yes, she was just brought in. Here. I'll take you to where she is. Are you Detective Stabler?"

He nodded and the doctor sighed in relief. "Good, she's been asking for you. Okay she's in here. Now, before you go in there, I need to tell you some things about your wife."

"Actually, ex-wife," Elliot announced. "We're getting a divorce."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that-"

"Don't be," Elliot said with a smile and Olivia blushed slightly, her knowledge that he didn't have any feelings whatsoever left for kathy just being reaffirmed.

The doctor nodded slowly before continuing, "Okay well your ex-wife passed out on her way to the prison. They brought her here and we ran some blood tests to find out what happened. She passed out because she had a few complications with her pregnancy. Now-"

"Wait, what?" Elliot gasped. "Kathy's… she's pregnant?" He turned to stare at Olivia in horror, who had tears in her eyes before turning and hurrying away. Elliot tried to follow her, but the doctor was still talking.

Olivia hurried around the corner and wiped the tears from her eyes, shaking her head frantically. Even if she could of ever been with Elliot before, not now. Now she would just be a homewrecker- no matter how cruel Kathy was, Elliot was still a good man and he would keep in it for the kid. Elliot would choose to stay with his child and though Olivia hated Kathy for that, she understood. Didn't mean she was happy about it though.

"Yeah, she's pregnant, I just thought that you knew. She's about a month in and everything's fine now, but it looks like there's been a blood clot developing for the past several days and it would of caused alot of personality changes and that's what caused her to pass out. She's going to be fine now."

He sighed, shaking his head, dumbfounded. Kathy was PREGNANT? How had this happened?

Well, there was no way he could just get a divorce now. It didn't matter whether he liked Kathy or not, he couldn't do that to his kid.

When he walked into the hospital room, Kathy looked up at him and gasped, "Elliot! You're here! Why- what're you doing here? I thought you would never see me again after what I did to Olivia! I'm so sorry, the doctor said the pregnancy caused these personality changes and that I didn't know what I was doing-"

"It's okay, Kathy, I understand," Elliot ground out, the words making him feel sick. "What's happening with what you did to Olivia? Are they letting you get off on that?"

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Elliot. You know I never meant to hurt her right? I would never actually hurt her."

For what she did to Olivia, Elliot would be glad to lock her in jail and throw the key away himself, but he knew the justice system didn't work like that. She'd probably get off on a technicality or something or just get probation. "Well I'd have to talk to our ADA about that, but I don't think anything'll come of it. Um… Kathy, about the divorce- now that you're pregnant, are you-"

"Yes, yes! I know! We can't get a divorce now that I'm pregnant! And besides… I don't remember ever being unhappy in our marriage, I think I only asked for one because of those personality changes the doctor was talking about. I'm so sorry, El, please forgive me. Don't make me raise this kid without a father."

Elliot had actually been going to say tat they should still get a divorce, but work out a favorable arrangement with custody for the new baby on the way. He was about to say so when someone cleared their throat from the hospital room doorway- it was Olivia.

"El, can I speak to you for a second?"

He agreed without a second thought and only added to Kathy as an afterthought, "Yeah, of course, Olivia. Kathy, I'll be back in a second."

After they left the hospital room, Olivia asked, "El, are we, um… are we going to be here long? I don't want to make you feel pressured or anything, but I do still want to continue that talk from before. I think it's important."

"I don't know, we could be here for a while. Kathy and I have to work some things out- she's pregnant, and-"

"Wait, what?" Olivia gasped. "Kathy's pregnant? Oh my god, is it yours?" When he nodded, Olivia tried to hide the hurt that showed clearly in her expression, but failed, tears pooling in her chocolate brown eyes. "Oh. Oh, I… I see. I… I have to go, Elliot-"

"Wait, Livvie!" Elliot gasped, grabbing Olivia's wrist as she turned to leave. "Don't leave! Just because Kathy's pregnant doesn't mean that I don't want a relationship with you!"

"And leave that kid without a father? Besides, Elliot, your a good Catholic man. I know you're not going to leave your wife for anybody, least of all me. Please, I think it's best if you just stay with Kathy."

Olivia turned and hurried away as fast as she could, tears pouring down her cheeks. It had broke her heart to say what she had just said to Elliot, but she couldn't make that kid grow up without a father, like she had. It was the right thing to do, even if made her miserable.

Elliot watched as sOlivia left, throughly heartbroken himself. Olivia didn't want him… but he was in love with her. She was the only woman for him.

But he couldn't think about just himself now. He didn't want to leave his new baby without a father- even if he didn't love Kathy anymore seeing how sorry she was made him think that it would be best to stay married to her for now. For the kid's sake.

So he went back into the hostpial room with a heavy heart, ready to tell Kathy that he didn't want a divorce too and to nobly fantasize about Olivia instead of having her all to his own.

AN: Kay, this is really late, I know, but it took so long for a reason! DRAKE came to visit my school and just… OMG OMG OMG! I think I'm in love with him! He's just the sweetest thing ever- some girl even asked him to go the prom and he said he'd look at his schedule! OMG I JSUT LOVE HIM!


End file.
